Bluetooth is a low-power, short-range wireless networking standard designed for local area voice and data transfer. Bluetooth radios operate in the unlicensed ISM band at 2.4 GHz with a set of 79 hop carriers with 1 MHz spacing. A master-slave communication model with frequency hopping spread spectrum (FHSS) transmission technique is adopted in the Bluetooth specification to ensure protection from interference and security of data. A collection of Bluetooth devices may be connected in an Ad Hoc fashion. The Bluetooth devices may connect to each other to form a network known as a piconet. One Bluetooth device may act as a master device for the piconet, while the other devices may concurrently operate as slave devices. At the maximum, 8 active Bluetooth devices may participate in the one piconet. Time may be divided into slots of 625 μs in the piconet. The master and slaves may alternate transmit opportunities in a time-division duplex (TDD) fashion. The master controls formation of Bluetooth communication links and communication procedures with slaves within the piconet. A slave may be enabled to transmit only after being polled by the master.
Bluetooth low energy (BLE) is a low power Bluetooth protocol for small, button cell battery-powered devices, such as, for example, watches, wireless keyboards, and gaming and sports sensors. These BLE devices may connect to Bluetooth-enabled host devices, whether computers or mobile phones. The host devices may also be some new devices designed for communicating with BLE devices for medical, sports, fitness, and watch markets, for example.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.